Tamper-evident flexible packages are commonly used in packaging industries to match the demands of consumers. More often, in view of providing tamper-evidence to the re-closable flexible packages, tamper-evident diaphragms are configured to re-closable flexible packages with re-closable means such as zipper with or without slider, in various ways. The tamper-evident diaphragm generally has a scoring which gets torn away from the middle on applying force to access the content inside the re-closable flexible packages.
Nowadays, the application of tamper-evident diaphragm having peel able opening, which offers a smooth feeling to the user while separating away the tamper-evident diaphragm, is gaining popularity. However, the peel able band of polymer is co-extruded on zipper flaps and the tamper-evident diaphragm is sealed over it which makes the manufacturing of each package complicated and costly. The process of co-extrusion is slow and requires specialized expensive machinery and skill.
Therefore, there exists a need for a peel able tamper-evident diaphragm which is cost effective and is easy to manufacture and flexible packages made thereof. Further, the tamper-evident diaphragm and the flexible packages made thereof should ensure user comfort while accessing the content. Also, it is desired that the barrier-properties provided by the tamper-evident diaphragm should be high.